s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Sigma Blade
The Sigma Blade is a melee weapon, introduced in Season 3. It's a hard hitting weapon during Awakened form in comparison to the quick, weak attacks that the Katana possesses. When in Awakening form the player's SP will constantly drain at a steady rate. While awakened, weapons cannot be switched, and attacks used cannot be cancelled by dash. When the SP is gone, or the player pressing right click to remove Awakening, the player will be forced to pause for a moment to catch their breath. There is a time limit on Awakening in that it cannot be used immediately after being turned off. There is a 1 second delay between uses. Using the Sigma Blade *Left Click: Slash, staggers any opponents hit. *Left Click x2: Sweeping Kick, sends any opponents struck flying. *Right Click: Awakening, a pulse of energy is blasted from the user, sending anyone caught in the shockwave flying. Does around 10 damage, more if the victim(s) are slammed into a wall. Maintaining Awakening costs 7 SP a second, meaning a character with full SP that isn't wearing any costumes (100 SP) will be able to maintain Awakening for approximately 14 seconds. With SP Mastery, this extends to 20 seconds of Awakening. *Left Click while in Awakening: 3 Hit Combo. The first strike is a diagnal top right to bottom left slash, the user moving forward a small distance before slashing. The second strike is a simple straight downwards slash. The third attack consists of the user spinning the blade around their feet. Despite it's appearance of possibly being able to strike multiple times, this attack only hits once. *Hold down left mouse button while in Awakening (Heavy Attack): User spins forward a fairly long distance, similar to the Katana's Pinwheel jump attack. This attack relies on the very last spin, which deals a much larger amount of damage. You can actually steer your character while spinning. *Clicking left mouse button after a Heavy Attack: A uppercut with the blade, deals approximately 30-40 damage and sends oppponents flying. Frequently a finishing attack. *Left Click (whilst in the air): Slash (Similar to Spy Dagger) (Works exactly the same in Awakening.) Advantages *High damage when in Awakened form, surpassing that of many melee weapons. *Attacks have rather good reach. *Excellent comboing capabilities. *Awakening with knock back opponents, allowing you the first strike. *Excellent for brief melee battles. *Capable of taking out multiple opponents that are bunched up. Disadvantages *Extremely weak in normal form. *Requires SP to maintain Awakened form. *Awakened attacks are a rather slow. *Running out of SP in the middle of a fight can and will get you killed, due to your damage dropping significantly and your character being unable to do anything for around a second while transforming back into normal form. *Jump attack has the lowest damage. *Absolutely no way of canceling Awakened attacks until they complete, meaning you can be easily punished if you miss. *Rather poor at engaging multiple spread out opponents, as using the Sigma Blade's slow attacks will frequently result in death. Tips *One effective combo is using Awakening next to an enemy, throwing them to the ground. Then, perform three normal attacks on the now downed opponent. Chain into a heavy attack (and the uppercut after the heavy) after your three normal attacks. This will usually kill most players, even ones with the +30 HP mastery at full health. *Use SP consuming actions with caution; the less SP you start a melee with, the less time you'll be able to use Awakening. It's a good idea to conserve at least a third to half your SP if there's a good chance you'll get into a fight. *When you left click twice (Sweeping Kick) you can throw your opponent away from you or off a ledge. One map where you can do this is on Station-2; wait until an enemy striker bypasses the lasers at the stairs, then Awaken or perform a Sweeping Kick to knock them either right off the ledge to their death, or into your lasers. *When you Awaken (right click), you can deal some AoE damage that temporarily flinches oppenents, which also gives you time to start up your attack due to the Sigma's slow attack speed. Missing your Awakening leaves you at a disadvantage, as your opponent(s) would probably already be attacking you while you're still winding up to attack. *While in Awakening, you can combo off of your left click attacks with left click (hold) attacks, making it easier to eliminate your oppenents wheter they have remaining health or are trying to run away from you. * When using the Sigma Blade, make sure not to do any other actions that use up SP to keep for Sigma Blade in Awakening mode for maximum damage. * Be careful in Awakening mode when fighting with an enemy at close range. Due to the slow delay of Sigma Blade's attack , any normal weak attack from a melee weapon or right click from the Smash Rifle can easily make you flinch, get thrown, etc. and cancel your attack; It is best advised to attack from a certain distance due to Sigma Blade's long range while in awakening mode. * The Sigma's Blade heavy attack can be used as a improvised lunge, similar to the Plasma Sword's dash. This can be used to catch opponents off guard, as your character spins forward at fairly high speeds. * Good skills to use with the sigma blade would be SP Mastery or Dual Mastery, giving you more SP to use Sigma Blade's Awakening attacks. * Always try to catch your targets in your first few strikes; your combos will keep them from escaping until they die. * As said in the attacks section, always try to steer your character's heavy attack into your opponents; missing this strike will frequently result in death. Videos/Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA0yZejydHs, a video testing the damage of both the Katana and Sigma Blade. Gallery SigmaBlade S3.png|Artwork of Sigma Blade SigmaBlade promo.jpg|Sigma Blade poster S4 league sigmablade2 art640.jpg|Artwork of Burn Sigma Blade CogWheel Sigma Teaser.jpg|Cogwheel Sigma Blade poster Category:Melee Weapons